Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's apprentice
by Loving Gay Life
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry has a problem, he can't seem to get Draco off his mind. No matter waht he does, he seems to always fantasize about Draco, his mortal enemy. Could it be that he is developing feelings for Draco? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise. This is merely a fan fiction. Hope you enjoy.

_**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Apprentice**_

**Chapter One: Saved**

It was about one o'clock in the morning and Harry still couldn't get to sleep. His mind was still on the prophecy he had heard not three weeks ago. And with the death of Sirius, Harry barely slept as it was for he was haunted by the image of Bellatrix throwing Sirius into the arch with her spell. He had distanced himself from the Dursleys, barely going downstairs to eat or anything else. He got out of bed and walked over to the window and peered out unto the dimly lit street of Privet Drive. He then looked up at the moon, which cast an eerie glow on his face. Somehow, the moon brought drowsiness to him. He crawled back into bed and was soon asleep in off into dream.

_He awoke in a strange room, the shadowed figure of Draco Malfoy loomed over him. His eyes scanning Harry's face hungrily._

"_Hello, my love," said Draco softly as he caressed Harry's right cheek. "We're finally alone at last."_

"_Aren't you afraid of being caught? I mean…" Draco put his finger to Harry's lip, shushing him._

"_I have put a Locking Charm on the door. No one will bother us tonight," said Draco and he began to kiss Harry ravenously. Harry let out a moan of pleasure as Draco licked his ear. Draco soon moved downward toward Harry's throbbing erection. He kissed Harry all the way down until he came to Harry's manhood. He rolled his tongue around it, making Harry squirm a bit. Draco took Harry into his mouth and began to suck. The up and down motion started making Harry percolate and moan. He felt Draco's hand grab hold of Harry's erection and add to the up and down motion. With all of Harry's will, he could not hold back the storm that was at hand. He ejaculated into Draco's mouth and suddenly woke up._

Harry shot upright in bed. He checked his pants. Another wet dream with Draco in it.

"Not again!" he exclaimed as he stepped out of bed and tiptoed to his dresser to get a fresh pair of underwear. "Why is it Draco? Why can't it be Ron or Oliver? They're the ones I fancy," he said out loud to himself. He put on his clean underwear and slipped back into bed.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a booming noise.

"You'd better get up now, boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the other side of the door. "We're starving down here."

"Than cook your own breakfast. I'm not your slave boy," said Harry. The door swung open and the blurry, rotund form of his uncle loomed over. Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of Harry's ear and pulled him out of bed. He threw Harry down the stairs and he landed hard on his arm.

"Now do as I say and cook us some damn breakfast!"

"NO!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'M NOT DOING A DAMN THING FOR YOU, YOU FAT, OLD WINDBAG!"

Uncle Vernon zoomed down the stairs and rose his hand to hit Harry. Suddenly, the front door swung open and Mrs. Weasley, wand at the ready, stood before his tyrannous uncle.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to him or I'll turn you into a pig, Muggle," she said forcefully. "Harry, go collect your things, you're staying with us for the remainder of the summer."

Harry did not hesitate. He raced upstairs and packed everything that he would need (and even some he didn't). Ten minutes later, he came down.

"Ah, good, good. Let's be off then? I have a cab waiting for us," said Mrs. Weasley. She helped him put his trunk in the trunk of the taxicab and opened the door for him to get in. He clambered in, soon joined by Mrs. Weasly. "To the Burrow, eh?"

And with that, they shot off into the air. Harry took the time to notice that there was no driver and he felt a bit nervous.

"So Harry, how have you been faring?" she asked, obviously sensing Harry's nervousness.

"I've been ok, I guess. Surprisingly, this has been the only outburst at the home since I came back. So, I'm better than normal," said Harry, now gazing out the window at the countryside below.

"Well that's good. I'm glad I showed up when I did. I hate to think what he might have done, should I have apparated to seconds later," Mrs. Weasley said calmly. "Ah, here we are. Down please."

The car sputtered and then descended. The Burrow came into plain view, but the Burrow now had a different look to it. It resembled more of a mansion now than in previous visits.

"Wow, it's changed," said Harry.

"Arthur was promoted and given an enormous raise in payment, he had the best wizard architect come in and redo the whole house. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Lovely, just lovely," said Harry. "Is Ron home?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'll get your trunk, you go see him."

As the car landed, Harry stepped out and headed inside the revamped Burrow.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "How the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm a right side better than I was. It's great to see you, Ron,"

"And same here, mate,"

Ron pulled Harry into a friendly bear hug. Harry squeezed back and took in Ron's scent. He was wearing cologne.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Harry asked.

"No one, I forgot to tell ya, Me and Hermione are seeing each other," said Ron excitedly. "I was just on my way out to see her, but I wanted to see you first."

"Tell her I saw hello and congrats," said Harry with a smile.

"I will," said Ron and he headed out. He popped his head back in. "Oh, and you and I are sharing a room, mum still has to clean out Fred and George's old room."

"Gotcha," said Harry and headed upstairs. He was surprised to see his trunk at the base of Ron's bed. He shrugged and began to unpack. He was so happy to be away from the Dursleys. Though, he hadn't had the same problems as before, be was just glad to be away from them. He soon found himself falling asleep on Ron's bed.


End file.
